


Tell Me You Love Me

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Series: Science and Progress Do Not Speak as Loud as My Heart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this time after the war, they're finally ready to meet. Reconnecting isn't as easy as it seems, but Steve Rogers was never one to back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This must be read in order to make sense.
> 
> Side note look! I basically finished this! There might be a few after this or an epilog but I'm not a reliable writer so idk man.
> 
> But thanks for sticking through with this, and as always please do tell me what you think or what you'd want to see in the future, it might just inspire me. <3

Tony understood that he was acting like a twelve year old giddy for a first date, and he was sweating like one too. Though, twelve year olds probably didn’t want to drink this much either. He shook the thought off as he walked into a hole in the wall burger joint. He still wore his sunglasses as he searched all the tables and his stomach ached when he saw who he was looking for.

Tony walked up to the table and sat across from Steve Rogers. They hadn’t seen each other since the hospital.

“Hey,” Of course Steve broke the silence.

“Hi.”

* * *

 

 

**Six Months Earlier**

 

“Tony?”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Silence.

“I’m not ready to- to see you yet. At least not while sober.”

“I understand.”

“But this… this is okay.”

“On the phone?”

“Yeah.”

“I can do that.”

“Cool.”

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

“You look really good, Tony.” Steve said and Tony could feel his eyes looking all over him. He reminded himself that he hadn’t blushed in a very long time.

“I always look good.” Thankfully that was met by Steve’s laughter.

“I can’t argue with that.”

 

* * *

 

**Five Months and two weeks Earlier**

 

“ _ Carol Danvers who has taken over as War Machine is currently proving her worth as she fights alongside Iron Man. When she was announced as the new member of the Avengers having signed the accords just three weeks ago it was met with much skepticism as she did not have much specialized training in the enhanced field but watching her fight today has put all unease to rest. _ ”

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever think about signing the accords?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” A shrug.

“What stops you?”

“You’re kidding me with that question right? I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Silence.

“Thanks Bucky.”

“Anytime pal.”

 

* * *

 

**Present day**

 

“So. I’m assuming you asked to meet today for a specific reason?” Tony hoped it was an innocent reason. He really hoped.

“I can’t just want to see you?” Steve said tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“Of course you can, but is that all this is?” It’d been well over a year since the accords and Tony was still mistrustful. And going by Steve’s cringe he knew that.

“That’s part of it.” Tony looked away and was thankful for still having his sunglasses on. His hands balled into fists on his legs, god this game was getting old real fast-

“Tony, it’s nothing bad. I promise. The other reason is good. I just- I don’t want to talk about it yet.” He put a hand on the table for Tony to reach out and touch if he wanted. “I just want to talk to you. I want this to just be easy. I- I know that I don’t deserve to say this, and I understand if you don’t but,” He took a breath. “Trust me?”

 

* * *

 

**Five months earlier**

 

“How can I help you, Captain Asshat?”

“Weren’t you a captain in the army too, Carol?”

“Why are you here, Steve?”

“Tell me about the accords.”

“Are you kidding me? I am not getting involved in a second civil war-”

“I know some people who might want to sign. I just- I want to know how it works.”

“You know, if you’d gone to the signing they would’ve told you? If you’d stopped fighting Tony so hard and just asked him, he would’ve told you.”

Quietly. “I know.”

A sigh. “Alright. What happens is there’s a team of people who review each situation and decide if the Avengers are to respond. It’s not any one person who makes the choice. It’s a vote. Designated members of the Avengers get a vote as well as the officials of the region where the incident is taking place.”

“That sounds time consuming.”

“The whole debate happens in five minutes or less. There’s a max window of ten minutes before the Avengers are automatically deployed. If it’s voted negative, we all monitor the situation and do another vote every hour.”

“Who’s on the team?”

“Sorry, that’s classified.”

“You really can’t tell me?”

“Nope. You have to be a signed member of the accords to access the full list of voters.”

“Can you tell me some of the names?”

“Stark is one. T’challa is another. Rhodes is on the board.”

Silence.

“It’s not how you thought it’d be is it?”

“No. It’s not.”

 

* * *

 

**Present day.**

 

Tony just looked at Steve for a second before tentatively reaching out to grab Steve’s hand. The smile he got in return was breathtaking. He couldn’t even think back to the last time someone looked at him like that.

 

* * *

 

**Four months earlier.**

 

“Well look at this. Steve is smiling.”

“You’re an ass Clint.”

“Are you texting someone? Oh gee golly you are.”

“People text. That’s a thing.”

“Yeah,  _ people _ text, not 100 year old American Icons.”

“Clint-”

A buzz.

“ _ I mostly just miss your ass in spandex. Great sight. _ ”

A blush and a smile.

“Who can make you blush like that?”

Two seconds of marksman precision and assholeness later.

“Clint, give me my phone back.”

Natasha walks by and the phone falls back into Steve’s lap.

“He and Tony have been texting like schoolgirls for the past two months.”

“How- How did you know that?”

“Because I’m not a moron.”

“I feel like that was a jab at me.”

“Because it was, Barton.”

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

Tony was having a good time. Texting and calling Steve couldn’t even compare to having him there in front of him. The food was good and he hadn’t laughed this much in so long. He hadn’t felt this free since he first flew the Iron Man suit. Eventually he had to know why Steve had really come. When a natural lull came Tony glanced at Steve.

“So what’s the other reason you’re here?” He hoped it came off casual and offhand.

“I want to sign the accords.” Steve just said it and Tony froze. He didn’t know what to do or what to say but all he could think was this wasn’t real he was being tricked somehow-

“Tony, this isn’t a scheme. A lot of us want to sign.” Steve could read Tony apparently. He couldn’t do that a year and a half ago. 

 

* * *

 

**Two months earlier**

 

“Do you hate me?”

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, Steve.”

“I feel like you should hate me.”

“You feel like the Twilight books weren’t that bad, I don’t trust what you feel.”

“I feel like I love you.”

Silence.

“Steve-”

“No, wait let me talk. I made a mistake. More than one, I made a lot of mistakes and I know that. But this isn’t me just blindly saying I messed up, this is me learning from my past. If I apologize and don’t change that means I haven’t learned. I’ve learned that I should’ve trusted you. I should’ve spoken to you. I understood that and I knew that I had to give you my trust but I couldn’t do that until I knew you. Not really. We were friends before and I felt something then, hell I felt something the first time I spoke to you but I wasn’t- feeling like that was just too fresh after waking up from the 40’s and after Peggy. So I set that aside. Eventually you were with Pepper and I had to keep everything to myself and then there was finding Bucky, and then there was Ultron and then and then and then. There was always something else, but even through all of that there was how I felt about you, Tony. Even when we were in a room with Bucky held a few walls away and a war looming over us, when I thought Pepper was pregnant… for that split second I was devastated. Then you laughed that broken laugh that you do and I was devastated for a whole new reason. But then we could be together. There was nothing stopping us. Then there was the actual war of the accords, and I tried to just let you go, snap into someone else but she- she didn’t deserve that. Then you were in the hospital and I figured why not now? I’ll tell you now and maybe just maybe you’ll feel the same way even after everything. But shockingly, you didn’t. I know I don’t deserve to have you in any way, let alone like that but I’m tired of messing up. Of not telling you, of putting it off. Being brave isn’t alway marching into a war. Sometimes it’s saying something you’re scared to say.”

More silence.

“You’re wrong. That day in the hospital, I did feel the same way. But I wasn’t over the accords. I just- I needed time.”

“And now that you’ve had it?”

“I think that maybe you’re not as undeserving as you think, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

**Present day**

 

“So you’re telling me that after all that fighting, you just want to give up and sign them?” Tony was in disbelief and edging angry.

“They aren’t what I thought they’d be.” Steve said sounding apologetic. Tony let out a broken laugh.

“You thought it would be like the World Security Council didn’t you?” Tony leaned forward and hissed out, “Did you even listen to me when I told you it wasn’t like the WSC? You should’ve listened to me talk instead of getting upset about Wanda.” Tony was up out of his seat and leaving the restaurant before he started yelling.

“Tony! Wait up.” Steve naturally would have to follow him. He closed his eyes and waited by his car. “You’re right. I did everything wrong, and I know it’s unfair for me to do this, to make everything we’ve gone through for nothing, but I know now that you were right. You were looking out for not just the team, but for the whole world.” Steve reached out slowly and took Tony’s hand. “God I just keep fucking up.”

They were both quiet for a second as Tony just calmed down and thought about what Steve said. Eventually he squeezed Steve’s hand.

“I made Captain America curse.” His voice was quiet but Steve’s shoulders sagged immediately with relief.

“That joke has gotten real old.”

“Not as old as you.”

Steve laughed before focusing his eyes back on Tony. “Are we okay?”

Tony nodded and grabbed Steve’s other hand. “As long as you don’t ask me to watch Twilight I think we’ll be okay.”

“It’s honestly not that bad, I don’t know why everyone is so against it.” Steve said with fake offense.

Tony threw his head back and laughed. He felt normal in that moment. There was still a lot to worry about. Getting the other Avengers to sign, avoiding a second civil war, where Steve and Tony would go after this. But Tony would figure it out. He always did.

“At the end of most dates there’s a kiss.” Steve looked hopeful at Tony.

“So this was a date?” Tony teased and Steve rolled his eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips to Tony’s.


End file.
